


Who Are You, Really

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: Action, Book 1, But no Gohan, Everyone that was killed by Frieza is wished back, F/M, Gen, Goku becomes Vegeta's bodyguard, Goku didn't lose his memory, Goku fights and kills Frieza, Goku is bisexual, Goku is protective of Vegeta, Goku knows who he is and leaves willing with Raditz, Goku living the tough life, Goku snaps and goes Super Saiyan after Vegeta dies, Goku still semi ends up with ChiChi, Goku will live the life of a Saiyan later on, He is Kakaort, Hinted of KakaVege, M/M, Nappa dies still by Vegeta, Nappa is an ass, Nappa is straight, Nappa makes Goku mad which what causes him to be defeated, Plots are similar to the story of Dragon Ball and Z Kai, Raditz is gay, Raditz is killed by Frieza, Saiyans and Humans live in harmony, Vegeta gets killed by Frieza, Vegeta is bisexual, Will be called Goku up until chapter 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: In the universe, we know there are many times that are linked together. They have similar time plots, similar endings, similar lives. Yet, they can have a different story plot. That is the case with Kakarot. As a young, cub, he knew what his destiny was and who he was. But having to know of his planet gone along with his people and an old man who considered Kakarot as his, Kakarot had a different life. True he lived the life of his alternate time self, Goku, but what if he didn't get married to ChiChi and have Gohan? Knowing something would happen, he couldn't risk his child separated from its mother. He was not a monster, he was nothing like his people. But all of that will change when his brother, Raditz, comes to earth and Kakarot goes willing(Takes place between the beginning of Dragon Ball and the end of the Frieza Saga. Chapters 1-4 will be time skips in history but by Chapter 5, it'll go down a similar path from Raditz arriving to Kakaort joining and training with Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz before the fight with Frieza. Nappa still dies as Kakarot kicks Nappa's ass badly and Vegeta isn't going to have Nappa around if he gets his ass beaten by a third class)





	1. The Story of "Goku"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this is in the perspective of Gohan. The next chapter and so on would be more on each character

When a meteor crashed landed, Gohan knew he had to get to the sight to make sure no animals and if possible, no humans were hurt in the way of its course. What he didn't expect when he did finally get down to the crater and see what it was inside was actually a space pod. Even more shocking was the fact there was a kid inside! "Oh, dear! Please don't be dead, little guy." He mostly said to himself as he tried to find a way to open the pod. Having no grip on anything, Gohan looks for a rock before bashing the glass and frees the baby. At that moment he held the boy close, calming his nerves as the boy started to scream and cry in his chest. He lifts the boy up, just checking him out for injuries before the shock hits as he notices a tail that drops between the boy's legs. He started to chuckle. "Aren't you something," the old man said. Please the boy isn't injured he started to think on what to do. "Well, it's not like I can leave you out here alone, now can I? And I could use some company. You can only be alone so long before you go insane." He laughed at his own comment. "What should I call you..." He thinks as he watches the boy stares at him. His tail twitching and swaying in interests before a lightbulb goes off. "Oh I know! How about Goku?!" He asked with pride as he raises Goku up who giggles and raises his hands up. His tail wagging more. "You like that, don't you." Gohan said as he pulled Goku closer to his chest as he started to make his way out of the crater. "I can tell you'll be a changer. I hope it's for the best, son." Gohan said, his voice turning serious as he makes the long way back home. He notices Goku staring up at him, making a noise from his chest. "I have no doubt you'll do us good, Goku. I believe in that, especially when I show you"

And truth to the old man's words. He showed Goku nothing but love, patients, and never once lost his nerve or raised his voice at the boy. Gohan knew Goku would be a difficult task, especially with him growing stronger and not being human, but it seemed to do the work as Goku started to just watch. as if calculating and trying to understand everything and maybe why this man was helping him to begin with. He still had his tempers, especially when he didn't understand why the old man was doing what he was doing, but all of that changed on the day when Goku fell out of the basket the old man was carrying and suffered a bad injury. Much relief to both himself and Gohan, there was no head trauma, but it did change something. Goku was more happier, more easy to deal with, and what issues he had with Gohan seemed to have died off since that day. It was night and day in Goku's behavior and although Gohan knew Goku never had much of personality chance, he can see something had clicked and his boy saw something worth more than what he was sent to earth to be. Gohan was happy for his boy. But he still is careful around Goku and still taught the kid. He needed reminders, all kids do. But he couldn't stress enough with Goku with the full moon. He never mentioned what his son can do, but he tried his hardest to prevent it from happening again. But sadly, everyone makes mistakes and that mistake caused his life and utter pain and sorrow as he watched from above as his boy awoke by sunlight to his home and his grandfather killed. His heart broke when he heard his boy screaming bloody murder before he cried over his dead body before making a promise he'll kill the monster that took him away. Gohan felt pride but pained for his boy as the monster was himself

Since that day, Gohan watched his boy living off along. Watching as Goku kept up with his training, him talking to the 4 star ball as if his soul was in it, and continuing with his life. He knows he shouldn't stay, but he can see the haunted look in his boy's eyes and he started to noticed his boy was becoming more and more lost without him. The endless nights of nightmares and tears, the days of silence and Goku having no one to talk to of his day or his catch or anything. His boy was suffering in silence and he worries the darkness would come for his boy. But as those weeks turn to months before years, Goku never changed. Happy, free, and although the nightmares do still come back every year on the day of his death, his boy wasn't consumed by the darkness. If anything, his soul was getting brighter. Gohan was happy to see his boy not suffering anymore, but he still sticks around to make sure nothing bad happens to his boy

When Bulma came upon his home, he was worried for her. Goku meant no harm, but strangers and new things always caused stress and aggravation to his boy. He was protective of his space and who was allowed in that space. But his boy shocked him like no other with how he treated Bulma and even mentioned him and his manners. He was oh so proud of his son. And more importantly, he felt he no longer had to stay. His boy was safe and he had the world to explore with his new friend. Although, Bulma was a bit persistent in what she wanted and would go oh so far as to lying to his boy, but he saw how Goku just wanted to help. An adventure, Bulma promised, and he agreed. This was best for his son and he can say he can be at peace knowing his boy would be safe and no longer alone. He had people he can talk to if he needed, as long as they looked past his strength and his tail. His boy can have a decent life if not a normal one

When Gohan saw Goku again, he had to remain a secret and that was hard for him and by his fight with Goku, it was hard for his boy. But it was worth it when his son bested him and they had a moment. To hold his son again who cried in happiness, pain, anger, sadness, and relief; it all almost seemed selfish. But seeing how happy his son is with his new friends and the hunt with the dragon balls much less his son meeting up with his old master, Roshi, he could only smile sadly. His boy was growing and although he dearly missed him, he has his head set on helping his friends out and looking forward to fighting with every strong person he meets and grows stronger himself. His boy indeed was still in great hands even with so many things going on and evil seem to be awaking everytime his boy sets his feet upon land. He left after his farewell, holding his boy longer while he prays for nothing but protection and safety for his boy and his friends before he returns to his spot and watching from afar. He will meet up with his boy later on, he was sure of it...


	2. Marriage? Yeah, Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Goku helps ChiChi the second time from The Red Ribbon Army

Goku sat in Bulma's car, rethinking everything that has been happening for the past few months. His eyes closed, yet he knew someone was approaching him. It didn't take long before he caught the scent of her, ChiChi was it? He smiled more to himself as his mind focused more on her. She was strong, no doubt. Smart, he knew she was, but she was obsessed with a dream of a family. Why, he doesn't know. She was young, she should be focusing on her training and getting stronger all honest. She deserves better anyways even if she doesn't keep up with her training. He lowly growled but stopped and opened an eye to look around. Bulma tends to hit him when he acts "too animal" and that includes him growling. But it wasn't his fault all honest. He was protective of his friends. He hates to see them hurt or troubled by someone. Like with Bulma and Yamcha. He doesn't like Yamcha all honest and he knows Bulma and do better. But he doesn't understand "love" or even the feeling. He loves food, but he also loves training and he does love his friends, but Bulma explained that love is different from having a connection with someone you wish to spend the rest of your life with. He still doesn't understand that, but as long as she was happy, so was he. He just doesn't think Yamcha is the best for her and doesn't want her to get hurt in a long wrong by him. What was he thinking about before? Oh yeah, ChiChi who was now right next to him and trying to get his attention. He sat up, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Um, sorry. Can you repeat? I uh... I wasn't paying attention." He coward under the glare Bulma sent him and the irritation but also sadness look in ChiChi's eyes. He needs to stop zoning out and overthinking when people are talking to him. Like now

"I said, thank you for saving me again. We honored your bravery and sacrifice with some goods for your journey." ChiChi said, her cheeks a tint of pink from blushing

Goku tilted his head in confusion. "I... It was no big deal. You were in trouble as well as the village. I had to step in to make sure you were safe and no one got hurt. Anyone would've done that... Right?" He questioned. Though, with the past between ChiChi, her father, and the village, anyone would've been able to step up and make sure something was done to protect everyone right? He hoped so. He really did. "I just did what I had to, you don't need to thank me with your meals and jewelry." He smiled softly at the end, noticing ChiChi was getting more red in the face. He was getting concerned something was wrong before she latched onto him and cried. He sat there more confused

"Goku, you're too sweet and kind!" She cried out. Tears in her eyes as she pulled away before something came to mind. "My dad was planning our wedding before all of this happen. I hope to see you there"

Goku was getting more and more lost and confused the more he spend with Bulma and ChiChi. 'Wedding? What is a wedding? Why is she crying?' He shakes his head. "What's a wedding?" He decided to ask. Surely he won't get in trouble for asking, would he? Girls were strange and confusing people...

"Silly, a wedding is a celebration of two people who love each other very much! It's called marriage." ChiChi said in a dreamy voice

Goku looked at Bulma, looking like a lost puppy as he still didn't understand anything ChiChi was saying. 'Marriage? Is that food? It doesn't sound like fighting and she did say it was a celebration. Celebration has a lot of food. It has to be food, right?'

"Anyways, you will be there right?" ChiChi asked as she bats her eyelashes, hearts were very much in her eyes

Goku blinked as he thinks. "You mean the marriage part? Yeah sure, I'll be there." He answered truthfully. If it was a celebration who was he to turn it down? Especially with food involved

ChiChi gave Goku a big kiss on the cheek. "Oh Goku, you make me the happiest girl alive!"

Goku stiffens, wiping his cheek as he wasn't expecting that... Whatever that was exactly. "I'm glad I make you feel that way?" He questioned. He really didn't understand anything girls say. He felt uncomfortable and he promised he will be here for the marriage, so why isn't Bulma driving off like she usually does? He looked around and to his surprise everyone seemed to be looking at him and ChiChi. He felt his face heats up and now he wants nothing more than to hide or run. He felt exposed and trapped under everyone's stare. He looked at Bulma with pleading eyes and he must have looked desperate as he can see Bulma's eyes soften to more of that protective/understanding look and finally she came to the car. Without wanting to be rude, he looked back at ChiChi who to his surprise looks like she's waiting for him to say something else. He just wants to leave but forced a smile. "We will see each other again, Chi. I hope the best for you and everyone else." And he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He figured that was what she was waiting for, right? He heard the crowd whispering and some even cheering and the look on ChiChi seems to prove his answer. The car started up and he waved at ChiChi and the audience with shyness and apprehensive. 'Girls are really weird,' his mind settled on as they drove away


End file.
